


Idiot

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: The Rest Of Our Lives [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, IT Chapter 2 Spoilers, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reddie, its not as real as I would have liked but ill take it, reddie is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Richie Has always loved Eddie in secret but maybe its time to share it with the world





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Just got back from seeing it chapter 2 and omg I am already so ready for the DVD release so I can re-watch it over and over again. That being said this fic contains spoilers for the final scenes of the movie so please do not read if you haven't seen the film and don't want to be spoiled.

One Minute Richie is hurling rocks at IT and then the world goes blank and then at once he starts to see all of time itself. He sees things that have happened, things that will and things that may come to be. He sees them all those years ago in the same crack house fighting the same Fucked up clown. The House bleeds into the cave their in at the moment and Richie sees himself sprawled on the ground, Eddie's leaning over him smiling and talking. Richie can't hear any words but he feels at peace just seeing the other mans face but then something warm hits his face, his lenses are coated red and his vision goes rosy with it as he looks up to see Eddie impaled on IT's claw like appendage and he feels his whole world shatter. The claw begins to draw away dragging Eddie with it and Richie starts to reach out but then everything is dark once more and he comes to as his legs smack the ground before the rest of his body follows.

He takes a moment to shake himself but then Eddie is on top of him, all smiles and saying he killed IT and Richie's heart stops as he remembers what he saw. Remembers what Bev told them all earlier about the dead lights and before he can think his plan trough he drags Eddie down into a passionate kiss. Eddie's eyes go wide before he melts into Richie and Richie grips the smaller man tightly and rolls them over just as the claw flies trough the empty air where Eddie once was. They break apart as their friends crowd around them and help them to their feet. Bev is on the verge of tears and Richie would tease her if his own cheeks weren't moist with tears he'd shed without knowing. He looks up as he feels Eddie's hand squeeze his.

Eddie is pale and Richie knows hes only now realized how close to death he had come. Richie takes a moment in the safety of the small cave the other losers drug them too to pull Eddie into a tight hug. Eddie's arms wrap around him followed by four more sets of arms. The group hug doesn't last nearly long enough but considering the evil clown trying desperately to fit his large spider like body trough the small opening of the cave Richie knows now isn't the time, the fight isn't over. 

" Eds you saved me! " Richie says.

" You saved me too. " Eddie whispers.

" Guess we're even then. " Richie says with a smirk thats just a tad too soft.

" Bill, what are we going to do? " Beverly yells as they all look to where the clown is still taunting them.

" I don't know. " Bill wheezes as if it hurts to admit.

They all stand in silence looking into each others eyes and Richie can see the light of hope fading from their iris's but then Eddie speaks.

" I think I almost killed it, when I was getting my token. It was in the form of the leper again and I was choking it and for a moment I think I hurt it. " He says looking at Richie first then the others.

" Its as vulnerable as the form it takes. " Mike gasps in realization.

" So we need to make it small! " Beverly exclaims.

" The tunnel, we lure him trough the tunnel, he'll have to shrink to fit. " Bill says and they make a plan as quick as they can and set it in motion. 

Bill and mike exit first and make a brake for the other side of the tunnel but IT blocks their path and they turn back as Bev and Mike hurls rocks towards it to cover them as they return trough the safety of the cave. Bill catches his breath as Mike looks at the panicking faces of the rest of the losers and thats when the idea comes to him. 

" There are other ways to make someone feel small. " Mike says and at first they all look at him puzzled then Ben's eyes glance around the circle and he speaks.

" We make him believe hes small. " Ben elaborates for the group and then takes off running straight for Pennywise. 

Beverly wastes no time in following him and soon everyone but Richie and Eddie are yelling at IT. Richie can hear Ben's voice as he informs the clown hes nothing but a Bully followed by Bev saying something about a frail old lady. Mike throws in his own insults along with Bill who yells louder then any of them and Richie can hear the word impostor echoing around them. He looks to Eddie, thinks about how they went from seven friends to six and how close it was to almost just the five of them and takes off to join the others. 

He yells out the words Fucking clown in an endless loop with increasing volume and barely hears Eddie's yells of leper. His throat feels horse from all the screaming hes done today but he keeps at it as they watch IT finally begin to shrink and then shrivel into a sniveling pile of limbs holding up a too large clown head. They grow quiet and the increasing thump of the monsters heart rings loud in the void of sound and Richie watches as Mike reaches out and pulls the still beating heart from its chest before holding it out in offer to all of them. 

Bill is the first to press his hand along mikes against the organ and Richie and the others follow quickly and as they all begin to squeeze tightly, as the sound comes to a stop, all Richie can think about is the warm fill of Eddies hand pressed against his. The crushed ashes begin to float and the deformed body which it came from begins to turn to ash and rise into the air as well. Bev is the first to smile and its as contagious now as it was twenty seven years ago and soon they all fall into laughter.

" Its finally over. " Bill says and its like doing a hit of cocaine to Richie.

" Thank fuck, lets get the fuck out of here. " Richie suggest. 

" I'm with Trash-mouth. " Eddie seconds and then shit hits the fan one last time as the cave begins to crumble and stones rain down.

Richie doesn't even think he just grabs onto Eddie's hand and takes off in a run behind Bill and Mike. He can hear Ben and Bev right behind them and as they make their way back up the well like tunnel. He worries they won't all make it but then Ben is tugging Bev free of the hole and they're making a break for it, back trough the halls of the house on Neibolt street for the last time. Bev and Ben manage to pass him and Eddie trough the front door and Richie can feel the air suck against his pants leg as they just clear the porch before the entire house is sucked back into what Richie can only assume are the bowels of hell where it fucking belongs.

The dust settles and they all begin to walk as one as if in a trance. Eddie's hand stays in his until they reach the cliff they use to jump off of as kids. Theres a railing now with a sign that reads no jumping. Beverly looks down at it then back up at all of them and just like she did when they were kids she steps over the rail and is the first to jump into the waters below. One by one they follow her lead and the cold water rushes over Richie like a hot shower after a long day. As he comes up for air and looks around at everyone scrubbing down he catches Eddie's eye. Eddie cups water over his face before sputtering.

" why the fuck did we not go back to our hotel for this. we're fucking cleaning with dirty water. This is unsanitary. " He admonishes the group.

The whole group crumbles into childlike giggles and for the first time in twenty seven years Richie feels not only happy but whole. They slowly exit the water and make their way back to the hotel in peaceful silence. Richie's hand feels cold without being wrapped around Eddie's but hes not sure if hes allowed to touch Eddie anymore. Eddie didn't fight the kiss but it also came in a moment of terror. He glances over at the other man and catches Eddie staring at him. 

Eddie's cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink and Richie feels something in him go weak at the sight. Hes fought to keep all this secret for so long but Derry has enough fucking secrets. He waits till Eddie looks at him again and he gives him a smile and as Eddie smiles back Richie makes up his mind to speak to him as soon as they're back at the hotel.

XX 

The group practically fall trough the door and into the bar area and begin to help themselves to whatever they please since no one who works here seems to ever be here when needed. Bev and Ben take two glasses and the whole bottle of scotch to the love seat in the corner of the guest lobby. Bill and Mike just grab beers and sit in the two lone chairs in front of the coffee table not far from the love seat. Richie starts to reach for the vodka then thinks better of it and grabs a bottle of red and two glasses before nodding to the couch by the window. The couch is the furthest piece of furniture in the room, its close enough that they can see everyone and talk at normal volume but if they whisper no one will hear them talking.

Eddie sits down and crosses his legs at the ankle, Richie sinks down beside him, legs spread apart and one knee touching Eddie's thigh. He hands Eddie a glass and pours wine into it before reaching and filling up his own glass. He watches Eddie swallow, the way his Adams apple bobs in his throat and throws his own glass back like a shot. He pours another glass and then turns his whole body on the couch to face Eddie. Eddie notices and sits up straighter, giving Richie his attention wordlessly.

" Eds I want to talk about the kiss. " Richie states, cutting to the core of it all.

Eddie simply says okay and waits patiently for Richie to continue.

" First I want you to know it wasn't a spur of the moment thing, I mean, it was but it wasn't. " Richie starts and sees Eddie's brow furrow, " What I mean is I've wanted to do that for almost as long as I've known you. ".

Eddie swallows so hard Richie can hear his throat click, " Seriously ? " He rasps.

" seriously. " Richie parrots.

" Richie, I, I always hoped that all your flirting wasn't just for shits and giggles." Eddie replies and Richie wants to be offended but he gets it.

" It wasn't Eddie, it never was. " Richie says with conviction. 

" Okay. " Eddie says with a smile and then punches Richie hard in the arm.

" The fuck was that for ?! " Richie whines.

" For making me wait so long you dick! " Eddie snarks before pulling Richie into their second kiss of the day.

This kiss is so much better Richie thinks as Eddie's hands let go of his collar and slide into his hair. Eddie kisses with this gentle yet demanding way that is just so perfect that Richie feels his knees going weak and anchors himself by grasping onto Eddie's hips. He feels Eddie's tongue slide against his bottom lip but before he can grant it access the room fills with applause and wolf whistles. Richie pulls back quickly, face so hot he knows his cheeks must be as red as a fire truck, he can't believe he forgot the rest of the losers were here. 

" Oh no you don't, get back here. " He hears Eddie say before his best friend is pulling him back into another kiss in front of the rest of their friends.

This kiss is more chaste but just as passionate and Richie grins trough his embarrassment as Eddie finally pulls back with a soft smile. His hand finds Richie's on the sofa and he turns to face the room with a smirk. 

" well you all missed your chance this idiots mine. " Eddie says proudly waving their joined hands for the group to see.

" Hey! " Richie shouts indignantly as the losers chorus a congratulations.

Richie looks around, takes in all the smiles and toast and then his eyes find Eddie's like they always do and he thinks " yeah, I'm your idiot. ".


End file.
